Too Close
by Forglem-mig-ej
Summary: Hermione and Draco get appointed the roll of head boy and girl, which neither of them are particularly happy about... They keep threatening each other with detentions, until it one day becomes a game.. Who can go the furthest without getting detention by one of the professors
1. Head girl

**A/N: So, this is my first ever Dramione fanfic, and honestly idk if anyone still reads this kind of fanfic.**

"What?" they both burst at the words that just left McGonagall's lift. "Is this some sort of twisted joke?" Hermione went on, grimacing at her professor, who she in that moment liked a great deal less than she normally did.

Hermione dared to glance out of the corner of her eyes to the light-haired boy beside her and seeing him being just as upset as her about the news. It made her seethe even more.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger," McGonagall snapped at Hermione, who looked slightly taken a back, "Do I look like I am _joking_?" Her mouth was a thin line as she stared at her, and despite Hermione being one of the best, if not _the_ best, student from her own house, Gryffindor, she didn't tolerate being spoken back to.

Hermione's mouth clamped shut and she tried her very best not to scowl at her professor.

 _Maybe I can throw something after she has left,_ she thought to herself, that would surely help – even better would be to throw something at _him_ , but knowing Malfoy, he was going to tell on her.

"As I was saying," McGonagall announced, raising her voice and staring accusingly at Hermione, "Dumbledore found that you Miss Granger and you Mr. Malfoy," She motioned at them, "Deserve to be assigned the status of head boy and head girl of Hogwarts."

If possible, professor McGonagall's mouth narrowed even further, so that only a sliver of her lips was visible, "So, I expect you to put your," she stopped, thought for a second about what word to use, and then continued in the same harsh tone, "your _difficulties_ behind you."

Hermione felt both McGonagall's and Malfoy's eyes staring at her, but she couldn't manage to turn her head and scowl at Malfoy.

Partly because she didn't want to get scolded by McGonagall again, but also because there was no way she could hold in all the nasty things she was thinking right now, if she looked at him.

Several different spells popped up in her mind, spells that gave you painful warts where the sun didn't shine and spells that made your hair fall off until you had less hair than a hairless cat. Just at the thought she smirked but hid it from McGonagall and Malfoy's peering eyes. Or maybe that spell that had made Ron throw up slugs in their second year, then Malfoy could get a bit of his own medicine.

Truth be told he hadn't been the one to cast the spell on Ron, but if he had had the chance it would probably have been something much worse than slugs.

The sight of Ron throwing up slugs caused a shiver to rock her body as goosebumps broke out across her skin.

McGonagall cleared her throat, noticing that Hermione was caught deep in thought, "Your stuff has already been moved to your new common room in the head of house's tower," She told them, which caught Hermione's attention once more.

"But professor!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

She received a look that could shut everyone, even Malfoy, up. It was the kind of look that told you that if you weren't careful, she would take points off your house. "It is a great honor to be appointed head girl and get your own common room," McGonagall reasoned with her, but Hermione wasn't seeking to be reasoned with, and so she opened her mouth again.

However, McGonagall beat her to it, "I have done my duty here," and on that note she spun around on her heels, storming out of the room, leaving no time for Hermione to protest.

She stood there, staring at the spot where McGonagall had just disappeared from. Malfoy jumped in surprise as Hermione sprinted towards the door and tore it open with a loud cry, "Professor McGonagall!"

But the corridor was completely empty, she couldn't possibly have disappeared already.

Her eyes frantically searched the hallway as she muttered under her breath, "Damn animagi."

"Be careful of what you say," a voice said from behind her. The most dreadful sound of all was the sound of Malfoy's voice just in that moment.

Her eyes were shooting daggers at him when she turned around.

The look on her face reminded Draco so much of McGonagall only minutes before, that she managed to shut him up.

"What's that supposed to mean." Hermione spat at him.

He regained some of his confidence to speak again, but he had to fight to keep his voice steady, "Otherwise I might just give you detention."

Hermione scuffed and blew her hair out of her face with a hard puff of air, "You can't give me detention."

If Hermione got any angrier smoke would be coming out of her ears. Her face was red as a tomato, and she looked like she was choking on every angry thought she had ever had about Malfoy.

"Of course, I can," he pointed at the dark green badge on his chest, "I am _head boy_ now."

 _And there was the steam he'd predicted_ , thought Draco as Hermione looked about ready to physically attack him. Draco's hand clutched his wand tightly, in case she was going to spring on him.

"If you give me detention I'm going to give you detention," Hermione pointed an accusing finger at Draco, who tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco retorted, knowing that she would.

Unlike what he'd expected her to say, which would be something along the lines of _I will personally make you write an entire novel about how much of a git you are, if you aren't careful_.

She ground her teeth together, she couldn't lose her temper with Malfoy today – what would people think if she lost her head girl title within the first five minutes of being one.

No, she wasn't going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her lose the title.

"I have homework," she said plainly, or as plainly as she could – her voice was still shaking with anger.

 **If you liked it or want more, then please leave a review :))**


	2. Stultissime

**Some people actually read the last chapter, which made me super happy - so here's another one**

Instead of walking back to Gryffindor tower where she had left her assignment with Ron and Harry – who were surely copying off her assignment right at that moment – she walked in another direction, down a corridor that led to, well, nowhere she knew. She didn't turn around because it felt like she should be heading this way.

Draco came panting after her and stopped dead in his tracks beside her.

"What is that?" He questioned staring into the empty picture frame of a red velvet armchair.

"Well obviously I know as much as you do," she bit at him and crossed her arms.

She would give it thirty seconds, and if nothing happened she would leave and go back to her real bed back in Gryffindor tower.

A white thing appeared from the bottom of the painting suddenly. It looked like a white and hairy rope, which was moving across the picture frame before it jumped up into the chair.

It was a cat. A snowy white kitten in fact, with eyes the same color as the armchair. It eyed Hermione and Draco suspiciously as if to tell them they were not welcome here.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" the cat said, in a voice so unlike what anyone would have expected. Though the kitten was small and adorable, its voice belonged to a fifty-year-old man, who had been smoking a few too many cigarettes.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the new head girl," Hermione introduced herself and waved a hand at Malfoy behind her, "He's head boy."

"Draco Malfoy," He said politely.

Was he trying to make a good impression on the cat or something? Hermione thought, scowling slightly at him

The cat was quiet for a few seconds before talking again, and Hermione knew it would take some getting used to, to hear the cat's voice, "I am Sir Theodore McKittens."

Draco snorted, muttering, "the 4th," under his breath, and even though Hermione sent him a nasty look, she was having trouble keeping herself from laughing at the name too.

The cat seemed unfaced, "I was Dumbledore's cat when he was merely a child, and now I'm here, guarding the head boy and girl's tower." The cat looked bored, and they were both sure that if it was able to it would have rolled its eerie eyes.

Hermione was growing impatient, but didn't want to be rude, "Do you think we can come inside?" she asked the cat.

It didn't look at her, but spun around in the chair, "I'm afraid I can't let you in without the password." It drawled on the last word, fairly amused that he had the power to keep them out.

"We don't know the password," said Malfoy, frantically looking at Hermione. She was the smartest of the two, why didn't she fix this – though he would never even consider telling her that he thought she was smarter than him.

"Well of course not," said the cat in amusement.

Hermione was close to using a spell on the cat, so she could get into the common room, "Is it a riddle or something?"

It moved its head from side to side, "No, Miss Granger."

This was ridiculous, Hermione thought.

"You have to come up with a password," the cat said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It proceeded to stare at them as if they were idiots wasting its time.

"Well, I choose stultissime," Hermione hissed.

The cat looked, if possible, insulted at Hermione's words, and it wheezed at her, "Not you," she told it, "Him." She nudged her head towards Draco, who was standing behind her with a clueless expression on his face.

Its piercing blood-red eyes shifted to Draco, and it nodded its small head.

The painting swung open and revealed a short corridor, which lead into a common room decorated with deep red furniture, it reminded Hermione of Gryffindor's common room.

Her eyes landed on the two picture frames over the fireplace, and she groaned.

They were pictures of Draco and her, and they were bickering furiously when they entered the room.

With a mixture of annoyance and boredom, she lifted her wand and pointed it at the one with Draco in it, it was sneering at her own picture.

"Silencio," she said, and the insult that the picture of Draco had been saying was silenced, at for a few seconds he continued to speak before he realized that no sound was coming out.

He scowled at Hermione, as his mouth moved furiously again.

The picture of Hermione was sneering and clapping at the real Hermione.

"How am I supposed to remember stulsit– or whatever it was," Draco said in annoyance, not having noticed the paintings on the wall.

They're gaze met, and Hermione looked even angrier just at the sight of his stupid face.

"Stultissime," Hermione corrected him, "It's simple."

Draco's eyes were thin, and his eyebrows drew together, he didn't like Hermione much, but sometimes even less than usual. "And how am I supposed to remember a word I've never heard before," he protested.

"Do you want me to carve it into his skin?" She hissed at him, and Draco's eyes momentarily shot to the spot on her arm where he knew the still vibrant word 'Mudblood' was written.

He swallowed hard and met Hermione's eyes.

She wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes were on the two trunks in the middle of the room. She didn't want to meet his eyes. She knew that it had been wrong to say, even to Malfoy.

"I'll write you a note with it," she muttered under her breath before seizing her incredibly heavy trunk and dragging it towards one of the doors on either side of the room, hoping it would lead her to a bedroom.

To her relief it was, and she closed the door quietly before dumping down on the chair in front of a desk.

One of her notebooks stood lay shut on the desk and she flipped it open and grabbed a quill. The last thing she was going to do was head back to Gryffindor tower and tell Harry and Ron about the news. She wasn't sure she could bear to see their faces – and she definitely couldn't let them get into trouble. She was sure they would try to something horrible to Malfoy after they find out.

Not that she would really mind.

Instead she decided to write them a letter:

 _Dear Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _I won't be staying at Gryffindor anymore, since I have been made head girl now, and I'm obligated to move to the head of house's tower. I will still spend most of my time in Gryffindor tower, seeing as you two won't be able to come here._

 _\- Hermione_

She couldn't see how a little lie like telling them that they weren't able to enter the tower would hurt them. And leaving out the fact that she was sharing it with Malfoy surely wouldn't be a problem.

Hermione tore the page out of the book and lay it on the desk, holding out her wand – she was going to try a new spell she had learned in 'Efficient ways to send secret post'.

However, before she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed that the desk was made of mahogany wood.

To be on the safe side, she went over to the stone windowsill and placed the letter there.

"Calorificus," she spoke clearly, and watched the letter burn into turquois flames, which emitted a likewise turquois smoke. It smelled rotten, and she covered her nose with her sleeve.

According to the book, the letter would find its way to the person whose name was written on the letter. The book had said to write their full name, and as the last piece of paper disappeared, she hoped that writing two names wouldn't mess it up.

 **Please please please leave a review if you liked it, it means a lot**


End file.
